This invention relates to an externally driven transverse wedge-type breechblock for a large-caliber weapon having a weapon barrel. The breechblock includes a breech ring as well as a breech wedge which is displaceable in the breech ring transversely to the barrel axis.
German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 39 14 538 describes a wedge-type breechblock which permits an automatic opening of the breech wedge by means of an external drive mounted on the weapon cradle. For this purpose, the breech wedge is arranged in an opening approximately in the middle of the breech ring and is shiftable by means of an opening shaft disposed perpendicularly to the barrel axis. The opening shaft is connected with the external drive by means of a toothed rack oriented parallel to the barrel axis.
The externally driven transverse wedge-type breechblock of the above-outlined kind has, among others, the disadvantage that the control arrangement for opening the breechblock is relatively complex. Further, the breech ring must be of very robust construction for safety reasons because it has a relatively large aperture for the breech wedge and additional apertures for the opening shaft and the toothed rack.